It is desirable to be able to model quickly and accurately the characteristics of metalization structures, such as inductors, interconnects or the like, fabricated in integrated circuits on conductive substrates. Because known conductive substrates interact strongly with electromagnetic fields generated by currents in the integrated circuit, an accurate electrodynamic model of the electromagnetic interactions is required in order to properly determine the electrical properties of inductors or other systems of metals, in the integrated circuit. One family of techniques that have been used for this purpose includes so-called full wave solvers that were designed primarily for antenna simulation. However, the full wave solvers are very inefficient, i.e., slow, when employed in an attempt to model structures that are relatively small compared to the wavelength of a signal propagating in metalization structured fabricated in integrated circuits. Another family of techniques includes so-called static or quasi-static solvers that are significantly faster than the full wave solvers in arriving at a model, but yield very inaccurate results for integrated circuits fabricated on or in the vicinity of conductive substrates.